User blog:ChishioKunrin/Instances of Leit Motifs in Volumes 1
Hiatus boredom strikes again! Also, I listened to the volume 2 episode music for the first time yesterday. For some of these, I brought up the episode itself to figure out or make sure where the leit motif starts. Volume 1 Ruby Rose *Bad guy theme - When Roman first appears, all the way up to when he starts talking to the shopkeeper. (RT4C video 1:30-2:08) *Red Like Roses - Tune of the lyrics ("Red like roses fills my dreams," etc, up to "Black the beast") When Ruby chases Roman onto the roof. (RT4C video 3:11-3:35) *Glynda's theme (the xylophone) - When Glynda appears, blocking Roman's shot. (RT4C video) *Glynda's theme - When the Glynda hologram appears, on the airship. The Shining Beacon Part 1 *Mirror Mirror - Tune of the lyrics ("Mirror, mirror, tell me something," etc) when Weiss is yelling at Ruby for sneezing on the Dust. (RT4C video 0:34-0:53) *Red Like Roses - Tune of the lyrics ("Black the beast descends from shadows, yellow beauty burns...") as Blake approaches the situation. (RT4C video 0:53-1:03) The Shining Beacon Part 2 *Soft music that is later used for Pyrrha-and-Jaune scenes - After Ruby runs off to join Yang in the crowd. (RT4C video 0:14, starts to fade off into other music around 0:29) *From Shadows - (Opening piano) When Ruby and Yang go to talk to Blake. (RT4C video 2:34, starts to fade out into a different piano tune around 3:17) The First Step Part 2 *Mirror Mirror - Tune of the lyrics ("Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all.") while Ruby is trying to think of who else she could pair up with, leading up to her running into Weiss. (RT4C video 1:29-1:47) *Pyrrha and Jaune's theme? (Same as in The Shining Beacon Part 2) - When Pyrrha finds Jaune pinned to a tree. (RT4C video) The Emerald Forest Part 2 *Mirror Mirror - Opening piano, starts having tune of the lyrics behind it ("Mirror, tell me something" etc), the lyrics tune moves on to "Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see" etc. When Weiss and Ruby argue. (RT4C video 0:51-1:35) Players and Pieces *Bad guy theme - In the scene with Roman in a warehouse, at the end of the episode. Jaunedice Part 2 *Pyrrha and Jaune's theme - When Pyrrha and Jaune are on the dorm roof. (RT4C video 2:49, fades into similar music around 3:10) *Oobleck's theme - The episode credits. Forever Fall Part 2 *This Will Be the Day - **Tune of the lyrics ("Prepare for your greatest moments, prepare for your finest hour" over and over) when the Ursa Major attacks. (RT4C video 0:00 to about 0:30) **Tune of the lyrics ("Welcome to a world of new solutions, welcome to a world of bloody evolution" etc) (RT4C video 1:47-2:02) While Jaune is fighting the Ursa Major. **Tune of the lyrics ("Your heart will open minds, a story will be told, and victory is in a simple soul!") (RT4C video 2:03-2:14) leading up to Jaune's final move toward the Ursa Major, right before Pyrrha moves his shield for him. The music for Pyrrha moving his shield could be "Legends scatter." *Pyrrha and Jaune's theme - When Pyrrha meets Jaune on the dorm roof. The Stray *From Shadows - Tune of the lyrics ("Born with no life, into subjugation," etc) when Blake starts her argument with Weiss, after they meet Penny. (RT4C video 3:22, fades off into similar music) *Mirror Mirror - Opening piano, moving on to the tune of lyrics ("Mirror, tell me something," etc). Starts when Weiss says "I'm a victim!" (RT4C video 4:42-5:40) Black and White *From Shadows - Tune of the lyrics ("Born with no life, into subjugation," etc) when Blake is telling Sun the history of the White Fang. (RT4C video) *Bad guy theme - When Roman walks out of the airship. (RT4C video 4:22) *From Shadows - Rather subtle, tune of the lyrics ("Born with no life, into subjugation," etc) when Blake takes Roman hostage. (RT4C video 4:38-4:58) *Bad guy theme - **Quicker paced more action-y version starting from when Roman starts shooting at Blake, up to when Sun finishes doing his flips after jumping on Roman. (RT4C video 5:34-5:56) **Even quicker paced action-y version, during Blake vs Roman and Sun vs Roman. (RT4C video 6:31-6:51) *Red Like Roses - Tune from the fast-paced part of Red Like Roses, when Ruby arrives on the rooftop. (RT4C video 7:03-7:14) *Bad guy theme - After-credits scene. Volume 2 Best Day Ever *From Shadows - Opening piano tune, but quicker paced. During Blake vs Pyrrha in the food fight. (RT4C video 2:51-2:58) *Mirror Mirror - Quicker paced action-y version of the opening piano tune, then moves onto a more rock 'n roll version of the music when she slashed at the Giant Armor up to the point when it punched her. Nora hits her at that point. When Weiss uses ketchup and a swordfish. (RT4C video 3:16-3:40) *Red Like Roses - Rock 'n roll version of the fast-paced part, when Ruby does her whirlwind move. *Glynda's theme - After Glynda finishes cleaning up the cafeteria. *Time to Say Goodbye - Tune of the lyrics (From "Now it's time to say goodbye" all the way to "And the solitude and peace we always knew") while Ozpin talks to Glynda about RWBY and JNPR still being children. (RT4C video 5:50-6:17) Welcome to Beacon *Atlesian military theme - From the beginning of the episode. (RT4C video 0:00-0:30) *Red Like Roses - While Team RWBY played their board game. (RT4C video 1:43-1:59) *Time to Say Goodbye - Tune of the lyrics ("There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks," etc) starting when Blake starts talking to her team about her worries. (RT4C video 3:06-4:06) *Bad guy theme - During the scene where Ruby runs into Cinder's group. (RT4C video) A Minor Hiccup *Atlesian military theme - While Ironwood is showing off the new Atlesian Knights. (RT4C video) Painting the Town *Bad guy theme - When Roman comes out and starts talking, at the White Fang meeting. It eventually fades into similar music. (RT4C video) *Mirror Mirror - Tune of the lyrics ("Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see!") when Weiss spins around and creates a sheet of ice to make the Atlesian Paladin slide off the highway. (RT4C video 5:55-5:59) *Bad guy theme - When the Paladin lands on the ground, up until the area becomes filled with mist. (RT4C video 6:02-6:22) Burning the Candle *All Our Days - Starts with the scene where Jaune goes to ask Weiss to the dance, continues through Ruby arriving at the dance, and then Blake and Sun meeting up. (RT4C video 2:18-3:32) Search and Destroy *Oobleck's theme - When Oobleck says "Genius!" and snatches up Zwei. (RT4C video 1:38-1:51) *This Will Be the Day - Tune of the lyrics ("They see you as small and helpless," etc) starting around when Oobleck decides they should make camp. (RT4C video 6:41-6:57) No Brakes *Bad guy theme - When Blake gets to the car Roman is in. (RT4C video 5:29-5:39) *Mirror Mirror - When it cuts to Weiss vs WF Lt after Blake beats Roman. (RT4C video 6:18-6:50. Part of it is her "Ahhh-ah ah-ahhh" part translated into musical notes) *Red Like Roses - Tune of the lyrics ("Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place--" interrupted by Raven) when Neo draws her sword and prepares to stab Yang. (RT4C video 7:36-7:45) **This is so out of place that I keep wondering about it, and I just have to say something about it. I can't help but wonder if it was used here to say "Ruby is about to have another grave to visit," and then Raven jumped in and stopped Neo before it could get to the "you rest" part. Breach *Atlesian military theme - When Ironwood's fleet shows up and starts killing Grimm, of course. (RT4C video 1:43 Starts fading off into similar music around 2:12) Category:Blog posts